Fragile: Handle with Care
by Poppy Sullen
Summary: What did Loki want with a deaf ten year old girl? And why is it all the sudden she has all the skills, traits, and powers of each of the Avengers? Loki to blame. Now the Avengers are in charge of this small child called Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! This story that you pressed on happens to be my own! So thank you! I wanted to write about The Avengers taking care of a child that has extraordinary gifts. And those gifts happen to be their own powers, and or skills. So I came up with my own character Lucy. So please enjoy, and tell me what you think! Oh, and please I am sorry for any grammar mistakes I've looked over this many time, but sometimes I can't catch them. Please don't think I'm awful writer when it's grammar. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Do I wish to own them? Every single one of them. But sadly I don't, and never will. I SHALL NEVER OWNTH THEE. I ONLY OWN MY OC(LUCY).**

**((((^(****)^))))**

**Chapter One: Lucy's Story**

They all look down on the little girl who was reading patiently in silence. Her wavy blonde locks were delicately interlocked with braids forming a halo around her head. Her almond color eyes gazed the page that was filled with words. She only looks up to recognize their presence.

"So your the girl who has all our strengths plied up into you?" Tony Stark starts the conversation, "Huh, I imagined you older, taller, and well...Loki-like." All the other Avengers roll their eyes at Tony's pathetic ways of getting the girl to talk, because none of them could.

The girl shuffled her eyes back down to the book until Clint declared, "Thor, this is all your brother's fault."

The girl winced, as Thor spoke loudly causing her newly improved hearing to ring into her ear, "I had no idea to the whereabouts of my own brother, I can be honest to say I knew nothing of these plans." He gripped his hammer in aggravation of what his brother had done to the poor child in front of him.

The girl shut her book, but put in her bookmark to hold her place to give a sad smile to Thor. It was the most she had communicated within the fifteen minutes of them being in her presence. She wasn't necessarily quiet, but she doesn't talk the way The Avengers did she was use to signing.

Now were she was given their skills she had been healed of her hearing deficiency. It was hard to hear the own sound of her voice. "I didn't know his plans either, Mr. Thor." She spoke carefully, she tried not to reach up to feel her ears. It was so strange hearing everything, she didn't like it...It was becoming hard to stop from hearing everything. She scratched behind her ear involuntary.

Thor bowed before the girl who sat in the chair awaiting composedly, "I will not let him hurt you again, little one." Thor promised her through his shimmering blue eyes.

The girl turned sour by his proposition, "Though, it's not like I can remember what he did." Apparently, her memory was swept of her ever seeing her father's death, or the memory of what father was like to her. It was like this was Loki's gift for her not to see anything related to her past life.

She can feel her eyes flash a shade of green, dropping her book she apologizes, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Thor, that was me...i-it was t-the-" She tries to find the words to say or pronounce out, but Dr. Banner does for her.

"The other girl?" He asks, she shamefully nods wishing to disappear from sight, "I know the feeling." He picks up the small girl's book in which the title says, Norse Mythology, he ignores his concern for her reading choices to hand her book back.

She accepts it covering the cover with her lap so none of the other Avengers could see what she was reading. She motions with her hands, "It's hard." Almost all of them tilt their head confused by her hand movements.

Miss Romanoff smirks at her signing back to the girl, "You signed by mistake."

She blushed, and answer in a language they can all understand, "Sorry, I'm use to doing that," she scratches behind her ears, "at least, as far as I remember." She shrugs at them all, Loki had erased almost all parts of her lovely memories. Loki had took what she knew about her life.

To say the least they were all weirded out by Loki's choice of ten year old child as his plan B. That's what Tony was calling it anyway, Thor had promised that he would try to find out what Loki's true plan were for the youngling. Fury had told them all what he knew about what went down, and the girl was now telling the story to them now.

"Lucy, do you remember how it happened?" Captain America asked, before the girl could close herself back into her book.

The blonde, Lucy, bit her lower lip, "I promise I didn't know he was bad, Mr. Rodgers." She explains, twisting her fingers nervously.

Steve kneels down to her level placing his hand on her bony shoulder, "Lucy, it's okay, we just want to hear your side of the story." He gives her a smile encouraging her to speak.

Lucy nodded at him, now hugging her book to her chest, "I remember," She closes her eyes, as Steve's hand remained on her shoulder, "that he kept asking me questions about my dad's work, I told my dad about him. I thought he was another person working for my dad. My dad thought..." She reopens her eyes. Steve's blue eyes beckon for her to continue on, she blushes, "He thought is it was an imaginary friend..."

Lucy knew as much as who her father worked for, and what her father work had plans to do. Lucy should have seen the signs that Loki gave way, but he wasn't called the god of mischief for nothing. Tony scoffed, "Was dear old daddy shut in on the intel about Loki around SHIELD?"

Lucy finger twitched to sign back to him, but she stops herself, "It's strange his work is the only thing I really remember about him." She blinked at Tony, what did her dad look like, "Mr. Stark, he was dedi...didc..." She can't pronounce the words to form out of her mouth, she wasn't use to this form of communication through mouth. Harder words meant more pronunciation.

Clint tries not to smile at her as he corrects her, "Dedicated?" She nods sheepishly at him. Fury had told them all about how she was deaf before the serum was injected in her, so her skills in socializing were still at minimum.

Lucy hugs her book even more now as she continues, "Dedicated to his work, he didn't care about what went on in everyday life. His work was his life." Her brows furrow, "Loki, was interest in his work, but he was more concerned about me...That's how he gained my trust."

Natasha raises a eyebrow at this, "How did you communicate with him, since your hearing defect?" She asks cautiously, fearing that she may hurt the girl's self-esteem if she called her a deaf.

Lucy looked to the beautiful Agent Romanoff, "He wrote, also he was learning to sign from me," her brown eyes scan them all, "I know all of you won't understand, but I really felt he was my friend...Then he went, and did that." She spat out, she was betrayed by his actions.

Steve squeezes her shoulder tightly, "Lucy, do you know why he did this to you?"

Lucy knew it would come down to this valuable question, and she remember why too. It was like he wanted the pain to settle inside her, and to only remember that pain. It was like it was stitch onto her, "He said that he knew what it was like to be me." She licks her lips to pass the words out of her mouth, "An outcast."

Captain America tilts his head he too had read the girl's file, but other than being deaf there was nothing that made her stood out. He froze, his blue eyes gazed upon the brown eyed girl, "You're adopted?" Lucy head bobs, and Steve turns his head to Thor.

Thor speaks in a grave voice, "Did you always know, little one?" She nods, rubbing her eyes refusing to cry in front of a bunch of god-like superheroes. Thor moves to take the position of Rodgers, "Did you know my brother was adopted?"

"Yes." It was weak, and they knew she was about to crack, "I think he was planning on using the serum to his own ben...bena..bean.." She huffs out a ton of hot air she couldn't get one sentence across to them.

"Benefits?" Someone in the room offers to her.

"Yes, to his own benefits, but he used it on me..." Lucy looks helplessly at Thor, "When I told him I didn't want to take the serum, he got mad...I didn't mean to make him upset, honest! I didn't want to steal my dad's work, but he said it was for my own good! I-I didn't know, I'm sorry, I d-didn't know!"

Thor watched as she gasped for breath, holding in her tears still. Thor dropped his hammer down beside him, and reach in for the girl pulling her into a large embrace. She took to it immediately grasping onto the back of his red cape she closed her eyes to imagine that this could have been her father's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Oh, I would do many many things if I owned them but I don't. No muhaha here._**

**Chapter** **2: Lucy's Doubt **

Thor remained in the room, while the others decided what to do with the girl. Thor had set the small child in his lap for comfort, Lucy accepted gratefully. She had even opened her book to him, which must have been a sign of trust from the little blonde. Thor gave an amused smile when the girl showed him the cover, Norse Mythology, no doubt Loki was telling her the true stories of it all rather than the false tales in the book.

Lucy hummed as she turned the page, "Mr. Thor, what are the other Avengers deciding?"

She kept her eyes to the mythical book, as he said, "You will need raising, little one, one can only hope it will be us." He smirked down at her braided hair, "There is no minster before my name it is Thor, perhaps you may call me that?" The small girl it seemed had a tendency to be overly polite.

She shut the book rather quickly to look up at him, "What if they decide they don't want to raise me, Thor?" Lucy asked, calling him the name he pleased, "Are they going to...kill me?"

Thor senses how frighten she is, "Why in Odin's name would they kill you, Lady Lucy?"

Thor knew that all of the Avengers had killed at least once in their life, I mean there were two assassins on the team that was expected to happen. Killing a ten year old girl that had seen her father killed in front of her only to lead her to believe it was all the young innocent babe's fault? No, that was wrong, so why would she believe they were going to do just that?

Thor listened to her answer, "Because I stole their powers from them, and I'm pretty sure stealing is wrong." She flimsily skims the pages of her book before advancing on, "Loki said that they would look at me, and shun me." Lucy hops off from the demigod's lap sadly to retreat to the colorless wall to sit in shame.

Thor wanted to tell her that was how Loki felt about himself, but even he wasn't sure if that was what Loki meant by it. His brother was a trickster as well as a liar, Thor could only think as if this whole thing was a hidden message of Loki's tricks. Thor knew one thing out of this message that Loki must have truly cared for the young girl. The muscular built man could see what Loki saw in her and it was himself. Thor could only imagined how that killed Loki to see it in such a little child.

That brought up another thought to the asgardian is was indeed true that Lady Lucy, was tiny for her age even the Avengers had discussed that with Director Fury. Fury had stated that the girl showed the signs of their capabilities, but due to how little the amount of the injection was it did not effect the way she looked. Lucy was more along the height of an eight to seven year old a relatively ten year old. She was a cute child nonetheless to the son of Odin, but it concerned him greatly how skinny she was. And now that she has more of a metabolism she would need to gain more fat to with stand it.

It was becoming more prior to Thor that Lucy in point of the facts that she needed supervision of her eating habits, training abilities, and her own superpowers. Thor fathomed that the Avengers were best suited for that task, Thor hoped his super friends were discussing this over with their small meeting together. Also Thor made a promise to protect the girl, and by Odin's will he was.

"You are not a thief you are to be a warrior as one of us I am sure of it!" His voice booms, Lucy cringes slightly to it, "I swear to you no harm will fall on you, little one." He says a little less quieter more so that Lucy could tolerate.

Lucy grinned at him, walking up to touch his amor that was around his heart. It was a funny sensation that the Asgard prince received it was like he could feel her finger brush his heart like it was a canvas to her. Lucy tilted her head she had felt it too, "You have a good heart, it's like...it booms." Lucy smirked, "Like thunder."

Thor glanced at Lucy, she had just done something misgardians would call magical. Thor wanted to press her on how she was equipped with such a touch, but the Man of Iron threw himself inward on the touching moment, "Pack your things, Avengerstein, you're going to Avenger's School." He entered extravagantly with the others trailing in behind him, "I will be the principal, since it is my tower."

Clint rolls his eyes to ask, "And what does that make us? We live there Tony."

Tony smirks, "We have an opening for a janitor for you, Katniss." Clint gives him a bored stare.

Steve rubs his eyes tiredly to look back up towards the child clinging onto Thor's cape. Tony frightened the kid, Steve wanted to laugh that Tony wouldn't realize it until he actually saw it, "We promise we'll keep Tony caged."

Tony gives a fake hurt look, "The kid loves me! I'm Iron Man, not a Capsicle like you, old man." Tony moves forward to Lucy who continues to grip the demigod's clothing, "Right, kid?" He asked hopeful.

Lucy decides to sign to Agent Romanoff for help, "Keep him away, please?"

Black Widow sniggers softly at Tony's confused expression, "Tony quit trying to buy the girl's affection."

Tony pouts getting ready to argue his best a the fiery ninja red head, but Captain interrupts the playful banner, "We need to get serious Stark, we are about to a raise a kid." Steve tells them, trying to get a more tone down vibe from them all.

Steve, and the others went over it together to see each view points on the subject of the little girl. It became an equal vote that all of them would take over the responsibility, overall they voted for Captain to sign his name on the guardianship, even though all of them would take part of it. He was the leader of the team, but the thing of it was being that Steve was horrible with girls. But when the super solider blue eyes catches the little girl's wondering brown eyes that hover over Thor's cape he only sees the essence of innocence to remind him that she's just a child.

"Lucy, are you okay with this?" He asked the cowering kid.

Lucy peaks half of her body out, "I thought you were going to kill me."

Steve's eyes widen to beyond the team who a flabbergasted as he is. Clint is the one to speak up, "If there was to be someone to be killed it would be Loki, kiddo." Steve watches how both Thor, and Lucy tense to this overly true fact about Barton.

Lucy gulps a little appearing out of Thor's cape, knowing that no one had plans to kill her, "I guess, I'm okay with this." She bites her lip, holding onto a thought she had to make her feel better.

"You guess?" Dr. Banner inquired, squinting his eyes to see more of the child's face.

She fidgets the word right out, "I'm going to be a prisoner, right?"

"Kid, why are you thinking you need to be punished so bad?" Tony was confused out of all of them, what was up with the kid wanting a cruel sentence?

Lucy huffs a annoyed breath at them, clutching her book to her chest, "Never mind," Before they can ask another question about her worried behavior she speaks, "May we go now?"

They all nodded sending looks to each other especially Thor who had grabbed the child's attention from the start of it. Lucy grins waiting for one of them to open the door to freedom, because the last time she had opened the door she had pulled it off its hinges. She was sure the Avengers knew that.

They open the door to exit quietly to the elevators where Lucy grins happily at the buttons for up and down. She always loved pushing the buttons, she doesn't remember though if she loved pushing the buttons with her father. She couldn't remember much of him. Like did he love her? Was he stern? Was he kind? Did he want to protect her? She refused to answer the last question.

The Avengers nod at her to press it in. When she presses it the metal button is dented in all the way to the wires where her index finger gets stuck. Lucy frowns she can hear Tony's controlled laughter she pouts as she begins to pull. Her elbow is the first thing to sling back...To sling back into one of the many agents of this floor who crashes into the glass wall. Lucy is mortified by the outcome.

Stark walks over to where the man had fallen in, "Are you okay-Hey it's the guy who was playing Galaga!" He snorts a laugh, "Thought we wouldn't notice but we did!"

Lucy glares at Tony from a far Natasha walks up to her to reassure her, "Hey, it's okay, this is what we are here to help you do to teach you how to control it." She herself sends Tony a glare in his direction of the shattered glass, "Tony, well he's an idiot, don't mind him." Lucy smiles at this.

Lucy also smiles when Agent Romanoff offers her hand to squeeze gaining the trust she needed for the day.

**(((^****^)))**

**Thank you all for the follows, and the favorite! I appreciate! Give me your thoughts on the new chapter! **

**Poor Lucy she must hate elevators now. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lucy's Burdens**

It was a late ending to the day when they had finished the tour of the Stark Tower. Lucy was still confused on where the lab was, or was that the pool she was thinking? She shakes her head she would try, and figure it out more in the morning...Though it was already two o'clock in the morning.

Lucy was struggling to stay on her feet, as Mr. Stark showed her to her own personal room, upon entering she said, "Thank you, Mr. Stark for letting me stay here at your tower."

"It's Tony, you don't have to be show so much courtesy around here we're all pretty messed up here." Lucy nodded slowly as he quicken his speech, "It's nothing, it seems we owe it to you, Lucy."

Lucy refuses to accept his debt, "No, no, you all owe me nothing at all." The team was about to correct her, but she interfered, "Can we talk more in the morning...?" She asks, fast to free herself from their own apologetic behavior it only made her feel guilty. She had felt a lot of things over the past few days, but guilt was starting to settle down into her core burning like an ginormous furnace it didn't help when the Avengers try to say they were sorry for not being there.

They all shift out of the room some bidding her a good night she notices the leader of the team follows back, "Lucy, you know where my rooms at, right?" She lies nodding to him. She had completely forgotten, but she would feel stupid if she told him no, "If you need anything just knock, or just tell Jarvis and I'll come. We want to make you feel at home, Lucy."

Lucy yawns, but nods, "I will, thank you." She lies once more, Lucy is sure that Captain America knows that she is. The small girl can see it in his stunning blue eyes he might be a tad hurt by her doing so, but Lucy didn't want to be a burden. Eventually, one day she will come knocking her burden into Steve's door.

He says goodnight, and Lucy is left on her own in her own room. It was so bland with no personality to it, but the view of the city that she had was fantastic. She would never complain, and Tony had stated that she could decorate as she pleased. She wondered if she could get a bookshelf or two. Would that be asking for too much...Also she didn't have any money. Could she do chores around the tower?

That lead her to her next thought, what was she going to be doing here? She knew they wanted to help her, but what about school or even...friends? She laughed harshly to herself, "Who wants to be friends with a monster like me?" Lucy kicked off her shoes, and snugged into the bed.

She didn't have clothes here, the team said they would soon take her to get her own from her own old house. Seeing how she never wants go back there she wasn't for sure how that would go, but she would dread it. Though she made a pact in her head: Never cry. Even when they tell her it's okay too, she won't. She doesn't want to feel weak, or rather she didn't want them worrying over her. Lucy didn't sit well with pity from others, she just wanted her own sorrow.

She closed her eyes ending her thoughts.

"Well, well, aren't we exhausted?" She opened her eyes back, from her point on the bed to the window sill she could see the dark outline of Loki.

She reached out for anything, but she found herself clinging onto the book Loki had gave her, "Loki, p-please go." She begged, denying to look into his eyes, "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you," He sneered, Lucy watched as his scepter grew a brighter blue for his anger, "but here we are." He causally sauntered over to her, "You have something of mine...I need it back." He pointed fixedly on the book she caressed to her heart, she held it even tighten when his finger almost brushed it.

"You can't, Loki." She greedily turned away from his outward motion.

"What's this?" He snapped deviously quirking her lips up madly, "Having trouble letting go of it?"

"It's a sense of close...clue..." Lucy moves her tongue to find the words, helpless she looks to Loki being the only person in the room.

Loki rolls his eyes to bear a unamused expression, "Closure?"

She nods pressing her nose to the cover of it, "Go away, Loki, I'm warning you." Lucy mumbles, it wasn't very fierce, but she was terrified of Loki at the moment. Loki had given her the book as a gift, why would he want it back? She didn't trust him to have it back it was finder's keepers loser's weepers, didn't he know that?

Loki chuckled, "What are you going to do? You, Lucy, are afraid of me. The Avengers know that, I know that, and you know that." He lifted the scepter to her neck she breathed shaken, as the demigod laughed more, "Like a animal being caught in a simple trap. Someone could help you out of it, but Lucy who would do that?" Lucy shakes away watching as he brings back the scepter to swoop it down on her. She felt a force pulsating into her heart, the scepter had went through her chest.

Blood was everywhere. Coating her clothes filling her eyes with small tears. The book, Loki so desperately wanted was casted aside with thick droplets of blood splatter on the illustrations, and words. Loki picked it up, and left her with the scepter in her deeply placed in her left side where he heart stops beating.

"Lucy!"

She blinks awake. Panting away on the ground wrapped in her sheets, "It was only a dream." She stated, not realizing their were others in the room. She's quiet as she pulls herself along with sheets back onto the bed. Where she comes to know that all of the team awaits her in her room. Lucy flushes, "Can I help you all?" Hoping they wouldn't say a word. Not mentioning her terrified screeches in the dark, she assumed it was screaming, it could have been crying, but her face didn't feel wet her throat felt dry.

Of course they would say something, Captain America, is the first, "Anything you want to tell us?"

"Sorry I woke all of you." Lucy pushed the cover to her neck, so they wouldn't catch her trembling figure, though she was positive they watch her fling herself around in the bed in a full blown panic.

"Was it my brother?" Thor interrupts the quiet stir in the room, his eyes were so pain stricken to Lucy it hurt her to watch him. Loki didn't just betray Lucy, but his own brother too. Lucy thought that's why she got along with Thor so well, because he too was tricked.

"I thought it was real." Lucy scattered out to answer Thor, she too was pain stricken to look at. She falls back onto her pillow escaping the eye zone of the Avengers, "I apprec...apprehend..." She sighs, it was too late to fumble with words.

"It's appreciate, kid," Clint corrects her, she can feel him crossing his arms, "This really isn't bothering you?" He asked.

Yes, Lucy thought, but she held her tongue, "It bothers me that I woke you." On the inside she was happy that they cared. Lucy turned in her pillow, pushing her cries deeper making her eyes hot. She rubbed them frivolously to stop the burning sensation, "You probably need your sleep being superheroes, and all that..." Lucy was begging them to be gone, so she can stay awake in peace, because it became apparent she was never going back to sleep.

The team watch as she raged her fist into her eyes, it was becoming evident that she was a strong willed girl. Lucy wanted to make sure she showed no signs of weakness, but all of them knew how frighten this little girl was. Loki had done that to her, scared her to her very core now she had her walls up to form a castle.

Natasha bends down to Lucy's face, tapping her small fists to watch her signing to her, _"Want to watch a movie?"_

Lucy signs back sniffing into her bed, _"Isn't it a little late?"_

_"We will all skip curfew tonight." _Black Widow smirks mischievously, tapping her nose playfully.

Lucy shakes as she was nods, as she shoves the covers off. She breathed in when she saw that every body part was twitching due to her unforgettable nightmare. Lucy teeth chatter with a strange feeling of icy cold enticing her own body.

"Geez, will someone get her a blanket." She not for sure who commanded it, but Thor instantly rips off his red cloak to satisfy the needs of Lucy.

He drapes her, covering all of her, Thor feels the unnatural cold of her body wrapping her more with his cape, "You are ice cold, Lady Lucy."

Lucy smiles at his concern, "I thought it was the draft."

Thor doesn't find it amusing, neither does the lot of them. Thor presses her, "Do you feel alright, little one?" Thor looks at Dr. Banner, and back to her, "The doctor would help you if you do not feel alright."

Lucy touches his chest where his heart would be, "I'm just a little shaken up...But more blanklites, would be nice." Thor and the others try not to laugh at her pronunciation of 'blankets' they knew it was adorable to say the least.

Thor picks her up underneath her armpits, and presses her into a hug to warm her until more blankets are brought. The warmth radiants off of him, and Lucy is to wonder if this what thunder feels like in a hot summer storm. She can feel his armor providing a smooth balance of warm, and cold. She ponders out loud cutely, "Don't you have pjs for a god of thunder?"

**(((^****^)))**

**Forgot to mention anytime you see italics it means Lucy is signing to someone. I meant italicize in the last chapters, but I did not. So I deeply apologize for that. My mistake. So I hope you guys like it would love to here from you. I'm I getting the characters right? You tell me? Thoughts? Concerns? Also, was Loki real? Did he come to actually get his book back? Or was it just a dream? And what's up with the book? Hmmmm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy everyone! I would like to say thank you to all that followed my story, and favored it! You guys rock, but I'd love to hear from you! **

**Also to WhoPotterAvenge-X Kane I had no idea that Clint has/had hearing trouble. So thank you that was really helpful! I'm gonna be honest I know more about DC comics than Marvel. So if you guys give me some helpful tidbits like WhoPotterAvenge-X Kane that'd be epic! **

**Thanks guys! Please do review it helps me get motivated! :)**

**P.S. The word 'malyuta' is Russian for 'little one' something needed to know in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: ...I own nothing. Only Lady Lucy. ;)**

**Chapter 4: Lucy's Run**

Thor smiles down at Lucy, who is finally sleeping peacefully now. Lucy had scared Thor when he heard her wails of terror coming from her room. He had thought the worst, but only come to fear even more that is was night terrors. Loki had done a number on the child, he wasn't pleased by his brother's antics.

Thor was worried about the child, because he would soon have to take off to Asgard. He had many duties in his homeland, most revolved around what Loki had done. And it seemed that Lucy had took a liking to him, it could have been the fact that Lucy, and himself had dealings with Loki.

"When are you leaving, big guy?" The man of iron asked him, from across here he sat comfortable in a chair.

The team had all found themselves involve with a movie promised to the girl via signed by Agent Romanoff. None of them could complain, the little child had finally drifted off to sleep. They all had experiences with nightmares real, or not real they had experienced them. They were no fun to deal with, "Soon, I'm afraid...Lady Lucy, we'll be angry with me."

"Let's hope she never gets angry." Dr. Banner butted in, pushing his glasses up not taking his eyes off the screen.

"She did take out Galaga guy." Clint mentioned.

"It was on accident, Barton." Steve shot back at him.

"Captain, she could be dangerous." Natasha states.

"She's ten." Tony brought out his facts.

"Yes, Tony, but with all our super-strengths combine."

"Banner is right, we should be concern, but..."

"Wait, whose side are you on?"

"So there's sides now?"

"_Enough_!" Thor yells, wanting to slam his hammer down, but the child whom squirmed in his lap made him do otherwise, "You will wake her." He whispers, watching, as Lucy settles more in the blankets given to her, "I will be leaving you, my friends, but I feel that you should concern yourself on that she is a child. Not a monster." He places his hand on the ten year old forehead rubbing it tenderly, "Whatever Loki done to her made her feel like a monster, she doesn't need midgardian heroes telling her that she is one too."

They all look guilty at Thor who was practically cradling the young girl as she slept away. Really the child hadn't meant any harm, but they could all tell that she couldn't control her power. She would learn with their guidance if they could get pass their own insecurities with the girl.

"Thunder blonde, is right, I mean what kind of monster sucks her thumb?" Tony smirks over to where Lucy was sleeping, and nibbling on her thumb. The others smirk along too.

"I feel like we should take a picture...for blackmail, of course." Clint chortles out, ready to bring out his phone to take a shot.

"Already done." Natasha gave a smug look to the boys, and the sleeping form.

There all silent to hear her soft breathing, until Bruce speaks up, "Question," Dr. Banner pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "what are we going to do about her power surges?"

Dr. Banner was the most anxious about the new circumstances. Lucy had a small part of the other guy in her. He couldn't imagine anyone that young having a monster like that on the brink. His other guy even felt another presence of a other girl. Bruce seen the tiny girl's doe eyes turn into a green eyed monster more than twice now. Once when Loki was brought up, and twice when she had awoken from her nightmare. It wasn't a pleasant sight to see on such a young child.

"We'll train her," Steve said, crossing his arms forgetting all about the movie playing front of him, "and try to make her get use to her new abilities."

Tony scoffs, "Shouldn't she get to be a kid, instead a solider in training?"

"We're not creating her to be a super solider like me, Stark." Steve spat.

"Isn't that what the one eye man wants though?" Thor asks, with his grip tightening on Lucy's frame to act as a 'Anti-Fury' shield.

"Fury told us to watch her there wasn't any further instructions." Clint spoke on Fury's behalf.

"Wait, he wants to weaponize Lucy?" Bruce breathes deeply, this was not a good idea.

"Relax, Doctor, Director Fury would do something that risky." Black Widow counters in.

"I will not have Lady Lucy condemn to a life of war, and death!" Thor shouts, forgetting about Lucy sleeping on him.

"Thor-" Steve warns, he notice the girl's eyes were fluttering.

"NO!" He bellowed out, "I am sorry, friends, but I refuse to have a child be a weapon to your world! She is to be an honorable warrior! Not some type of war machine you want her to be!" Thor feel his hands itch to throw his hammer in outrage, but a whimper stops him.

Lucy pushes herself off Thor's lap slinging herself to the floor, "I'm suppose to be a weapon?" Thor reaches for her, "_NO_!" The back of her neck the hairs stand in a froze state. She feels a voice press on her brain, _letmeout_. Lucy shakes from her daze to look at Thor staring at her like...A monster. Loki was right.

Lucy takes for an escape, lifting her legs for a running position. She takes off, but the others block her. In Lucy's mind something kicks, she jolts in between Tony's legs as he plunges to grab her at her waist. Lucy bounces on the couch as Steve reaches for her, but tosses her little body over his head. Clint and Natasha are the next two blocking Lucy flips over to her hands to use momentum of pushing off the ground to jump over them. Thor is next pleading for her not to take off as he goofily tries to catch her as she runs circle around him to retreat to the elevator doors. When a hand grasps her ankle, pulling her upside down.

The only remaining member, Dr. Banner sighs exhaustedly, "Please stop," He continues to hold her ankle as she wiggles for a way out, "I understand if your upset, but please let us help you." He slowly drops her back down, "Please, just hear us out..."

"How can I? When all-" a dry sob escapes her mouth, "I-I need to..." Lucy looks at them all, and takes off. Before she knows it she's on a different floor running all over the place to find a spot to hide. She slips on wet pavement when she nears the pool, and falls in.

She bats her arms trying to make them work to stay up on the surface. Her head fails to stay up where precious oxygen is, and body sinks like an anchor. She's kicking every which way to get back up before she drowns, it seems useless. Screaming, water comes rushing into her mouth Lucy chokes, looking for anything to help her when she see a blur rushing for her.

The blur grabs her tugging her along as quick as possible. They reach the surface, and Lucy coughs trying to get the awful taste of drowning out of her mouth. She holds on to her blur's neck refusing to let go afraid she'd fall back in, "Lucy, let go, Natasha going to pull you out." Lucy grasp tighter onto the neck, "C'mon Lucy, she'll get you dried off." There's a tug repelling her off of what seems to be a wet Steve Rodgers, and lifting her up to Natasha who has a towel ready for her. Natasha wraps her into the towel, and starts to rub her down.

Lucy chokes spitting out water, "D-Don't know h-how to swim..."

"We noticed." Nat frowns, the water was freezing soaking it up in the towel, but why wasn't she shivering, "Lucy are you cold?"

She shakes her head, her body temperature felt normal to her. It was everything else that wasn't normal, her heart was beating out of control, and it was hard focusing on one thing. Lucy breathed deeply, but came more like gaping for air, "C-Can't breathe." She said, pressing both her hands on her throat.

Natasha knew what was happening, the kid was in shock, or was going into shock, "Lucy," Natasha called to her to make her eyes face her own, her eyes scattered everywhere not sure where to stop, "Lucy." Natasha tries again, this time catching her jerky chin, "You're going into shock, kiddo, I need you to relax."

Natasha takes her thumb where it's placed on her chin, and rubs it across her cheekbone, "Shush, it's all over, malyutka." Natasha sees finally that Lucy's brown eyes finally look at her own, and where her hand is placed, "Are you relaxed?"

Lucy reaches cautiously out to the gentle hand that is placed on her face, afraid that she might pull away from her. She grasps the other hand, and leans forward into the touch this didn't appear to be what she thought would be her treated like a weapon. This was a touch that someone who cares gives.

Steve ganders at the scene further back, the poor girl needed affection if she was going to get through this. Natasha occurred to be of some use in this area taking her other hand slowing wrapping around her tiny waist. Pressing Lucy into a hug, she lifts her up into her arms. "Come on you can wear some of my clothes, is that alright?"

She pants, "You don't mind?"

"You need some warm clothes, malyutka, of course I don't mind." Natasha rubs her back, and she looks at Steve, "Rodgers, why don't you tell the others we found her?" Steve nods, and hustles to tell the search party the new news of their little escapee. Natasha bundles Lucy up trying to keep her from dripping, as they walk to Natasha own room in the tower. Natasha slowly says, "Lucy, you're not a monster."

Natasha is surprised when Lucy glares at her, "No, I'm not," she pauses, "I'm a weapon, right?"

Natasha tries to rebuttal, but Lucy squirms in her hold, "I want down. I think I can find my own room." Natasha gives her a pointed look, reminding her she had just ran away. Lucy stirs her eyes towards the long corridor saying boldly, "I won't run, it's not like I can go anywhere. You all are too busy wondering if I'm a threat or not."

Natasha was speechless, she had never seen Lucy speak up as much as she had this second. She was upset with them all, but this was bitterness towards them. Natasha brings her back to her feet, and starts to speak about how wrong they were to jump conclusions, but before she could something swept Lucy right up.

"Lady Lucy, you must not run off as you did," Thor said, searching for any inflections she may had gotten, "you caused me to have a great fright."

Natasha sees Lucy soften around Thor, not one minute ago she was angry...

Oh. It made since clicking like locks in the red hair woman's mind. Lucy's other girl had just came out, but it was nothing compared to what Bruce's other guy would have been like. This made since Lucy had each skill they did, but the small girl must not have equal amounts of everyone's power. So the other girl is just really a different personality of herself. It all made sense to the Black Widow, and she was thankful that the little girl wouldn't be experiencing any 'hulking' outs in the future, if any they were going to be temper tantrum.

...Was that any better?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! And I apologize for any mistakes with grammar, or editing. Enjoy! Comment, review, and thoughts please!**

**Disclaimer: I think Stan Lee wouldn't appreciate if I said I own the characters he made up...Except for Lucy.**

_Italics__Sign Language._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lucy's Night**

"_She has two different personality?_" Clint asked wildly, hanging off Natasha's bed looking at Natasha upside down. He had came in when Lucy had left for the bathroom with a stack of sweats that were Natasha's. And to keep the girl from hearing them they were both signing.

"_She acts different when she's upset, or mad._" Natasha says, looking out in the distance trying to figure out Lucy's power struggle, "_She's not hulking out, and she's been mad at least four times now._"

"_Maybe_," Clint flips over onto his feet, "_she's just aggravated, and that's what makes her shift. Didn't Bruce tease you when you first met him? Lucy could be teasing us without knowing, either way, I hate to be there when she cracks._"

"_Do you think Fury should know_?" Natasha breaks free of her deep thought to turn to Clint, _"He would want to be prepared for this wouldn't he?"_

Clint shrugs, _"Do we even know if you're right?" _Natasha raises a eyebrow, Clint raises his hands up to defend quickly, _"Of course, you usually are, but this needs testing don't you think?"_

_"I have no plans to make her morph into hulk girl, Clint."_ Natasha gives him a bored stare, _"Besides, I won't have to do a thing. Do realize how close she's getting with Thor?"_

_"And he's leaving..."_ Clint trailed.

_"With Loki in chains." _Natasha finishes off for him.

There conversation is cut short when Lucy arrives back into Natasha's bedroom. Her blond hair was finally taken down out of its halo braid to be washed throughly to get out the smell of chlorine. Now wet dripping ringlets of curls hung around her face soaking her borrowed shirt that Natasha had given her, and the sweat pants she also had been given were sagging off her thin body.

Natasha smiles at her, and Clint laughs, "You are definitely in need of some clothes, scamp." He walks over to her, and bends down to her feet to help her roll her pants up to walk in, "'Cause, I don't think you're quite ready to wear Tasha's clothes."

Lucy flinches as his hands come down to her feet in fear of getting hurt by Clint. Clint gives her a sad look of disappointment that she won't allow him to approach her to do a simple task. The assassin put his hands up to sign to her, _"I will never hurt you. Never. Not me, or the team. Do you understand?"_

Lucy tucks her a piece of wet hair behind her ear, she wanted to believe them. She did, but from the conversation she heard she was hesitant. But Clint's eyes were pleading, and he even got down to her level and spoke her language. Her first language she ever learned, so maybe she could show a little trust. But...

"How can I when you think I'm a monster? A weapon."

Natasha shakes her head, "Lucy, I told you before you're not a monster. We were so wrong to say that, we're just unsure like you yourself are."

Lucy's doe eyes wean away from Clint's to gander over at the red head, "You told me I wasn't a monster?"

"You don't remember..." Natasha stated, as she gave a eye glance to Clint to confirm her suspicion of her different personality.

Lucy shakes her head, and sniffs a little, "So you guys don't think I'm a monster? A weapon?"

Clint scoffs, and gently teases her, "What monster drowns? And what weapon is scared of a little water?"

Lucy flushes, and shuffles on her feet, "None of them."

"Exactly, so the answer to your question, scamp?" Clint prompts out, crouching near her once more to roll her sweats.

A little voice inside tells her not to listen, calling Clint, and Natasha liars that they would only hurt her. She pushed it aside, and answered, "I'm not a monster, or a weapon."

Clint nods approvingly, "That's right, now let's fix your borrowed sweats." He rolls the bottoms up to a more appropriate length for her to walk in.

As Clint finishes up, a voice Lucy never heard before speak into Natasha's bedroom, "Miss Romanoff, after Miss Lucy has been taken care of in your room I have been informed to tell you that she is to meet Miss Potts in the kitchen."

"Pepper's back?" Natasha asked, not thinking Tony's girlfriend would be back so soon, "Alright Jarvis she'll be out soon."

"I shall tell Miss Potts then."

"Who's Pepper Potts?" Lucy questions, her hair still dripping wet, and dropping droplets on Clint's head.

"Did you even dry your hair?" Clint ignores her last question to ask his own, as he wipes away another water droplet.

"Well, no, I didn't want to use all the towels, but who-" She pushes her curls away, so they would stop dripping onto Clint.

"Go get a towel, scamp, and dry off your hair."

"But Mr. Clint-"

"It's Clint, now go before you get a head cold." He stood up from rolling her clothes up, and pushes her into the bathroom.

Lucy pleas once more, "But Clint-"

"But Lucy!" Clint mocks, and Lucy huffs at him. He smirks at her pout, and closes the bathroom door. He turns to see Natasha now smirking at him, "What?"

Natasha smirks, and signs, "Oh, nothing, it's just she's wrapping around everyone's finger I believe." She grins even wider at Clint, "Even yours."

Clint shrugs, "She's just a kid."

"A kid, right, that has every part of us in her." Natasha says, but adds, "A kid that we want to have a childhood, because we all didn't."

And the door to the bathroom opens with a slightly more dyer Lucy, "Now, can I know who Pepper Potts is?"

"Tony's girlfriend." Natasha states.

"Tony has a girlfriend?" Lucy asks, not expecting that to be the answer.

Clint laughs, "Wait till I tell Stark you're reaction to him having a girlfriend. Priceless!"

Natasha glares at Clint, and walks towards the door beckoning Lucy to follow, "She's not just Tony's girlfriend she is also the CEO of Stark Industries."

"Whoa," Lucy quietly says, as follows Natasha, "Why does she want to meet me?"

Clint smirks, "Maybe she's hoping to see there isn't another miniature version of Tony Stark walking around, because she knows full well how Stark acts."

Lucy's brow dips in thought as they exit Natasha's room, and out waiting for them is a blonde muscular demigod who impatiently tosses his hammer back and forth, "Lady Lucy!" Thor exclaims, with fondness in his voice, "Are you feeling any better?"

Lucy forgets all about Natasha, and Clint to focus her attention on the massive demigod, "Thor! I'm doing much better since I have dry clothes now." Lucy smiles up at him, "Were you really waiting all this time for me?"

"But of course! I was worried about you." He frowns, looking down at Lucy having almost a stern eye on her, "Never, scare me like that ever again."

"I couldn't have possibly scared you, Thor!" Lucy laughs at his frown, "I bet you're not afraid of anything!"

Thor continues to frown, and drops his hammer to put his hands on her shoulders. She shudders a little, but relaxes in hold, "Lady Lucy, can't you see I'm scared for you?"

Lucy blinks, as her eyes brim with fresh tears, "M-Me?" She croaks.

Thor puts one hand on her neck, and cheek, "I'm afraid you are hurt."

A tear slides down her cheek over Thor's hand, "I'm not hurt."

Thor takes his thumb gently to wipe off her tears, "Come, little one." He presses her into his hold, and lifts her up. Lucy's head collapses onto his right shoulder her head expects armer, but her head hits soft fabric. It seemed that Thor had took her advice about pajamas. Lucy sniffs a little, and grabs a bit of his shirt Thor strangely it smelt dusty, and of coffee beans. It was strangely comforting, Lucy sighs, "Thor, do you know who Pepper is?"

Thor, holding Lucy with one arms with ease, rubs her back tenderly, "I did just meet Miss Potts, you need not worry about meeting her, Lady Lucy. She will love your presence, no doubt." Lucy nods into his shoulder, as Thor walks down the hall, "I think after meeting her you should get some needed rest."

Shortly, they made a trip into the kitchen with all the others where there patiently around the kitchen island. One person stood out the most, with her strawberry blond hair pushed back into a neat ponytail, this must had been Miss Potts. Her head turned seeing Lucy in Thor's arms she smiled brightly, taking strides to reach her in her own heels, "Hi there, you must be Lucy, I'm Pepper."

Lucy raises her head off Thor's shoulder to politely greet her back, "Hello, Miss Pepper, how are you?"

Pepper smiles even wider, "Oh, my goodness, they weren't kidding when they said you were well-mannered, but Lucy you can just call me Pepper." She looks more into Lucy's eyes, seeing the puffiness start to form bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep, "How about we talk more tomorrow? I heard that you are in need of some clothes, so maybe if you'd like Natasha, and I could take you. Does that sound good?" She asked, tilting her head with her ponytail swishing beside her.

Lucy rubs her eyes tiredly, that did sound like a good plan, but she looks at Thor for approval. Thor bends over to whisper into her ear, "It's your choice, little one, but you do need clothing." He eyes the huge sweats that she was wearing now.

Lucy nods then at Pepper, "Yes, please."

Pepper claps her hands together, pleased by the reply Lucy gave her, "Great! Now that's settle, why don't you go get some sleep, sweetie."

"I would feel more comfortable if she slept with someone, each night until Lucy feels comfortable herself." Steve states, before Thor takes off with Lucy in his arms.

Lucy mutters impatiently, "I'm not that little."

Tony catches it, and quirks a eyebrow up, "Says the little girl in Thor's arms." Lucy blushes, but gives a little glare to him. Tony laughs, "Come on, Lucy, I'm teasing you, but it's not a bad idea of Cap's."

Bruce pipes up, "Do you want to be alone when you have a nightmare?"

Lucy grasps more of Thor's shirt, "N-No."

Bruce nods, knowing the answer would be a no, "So it's not such a terrible idea is it?"

Lucy shakes her head, as Steve asks her, "Okay, who are you choosing for tonight?"

Clint laughs now at Steve, "That's a stupid question, Rodgers, it's obviously going to be Thor." Clint smirks, and signs to Lucy,_ "Isn't that right, scamp?_"

Lucy pouts, signing back,_ "Well, yeah."_ Clint laughs, as does Natasha who also understands her signing.

Thor grins at her, as she embarrassingly tucks her head back into its original spot. Though it was closer this time to his neck for her to hide, "Do not be ashamed, Lady Lucy, their jealousy is what is making them mock you." He rubs her back soothingly, as she curls herself more on him.

Tony smirks, moving his way over to sleepy ten year old, "I better get my turn, or-" he takes a finger, and slips it under her foot, "I might just ticklish with you." Lucy squeaks, as she feels her foot being tickled on, "I am going to get my turn right?" He asked, dangerously as his fingers where making their way to her sides.

Lucy squeaks a, "Yes!"

Tony smirks in accomplishment, "Good, and I had no idea you were so ticklish."

"I didn't use to be." Lucy quietly said, touching to grab a handful of Thor's shirt once again.

Everyone became quiet as Lucy spoke the words 'use to'. Lucy didn't mean to make everyone speechless, so she buried her head again into Thor. Wishing all eyes were off of her, when Bruce speaks up, "Sorry."

Lucy's eyebrows bend down, "What for?"

"That's, um, where I'm ticklish too." He states, flushing a bit around his face.

"You too?" Steve asked, "I thought it might have been me that gave her that."

"Maybe we should make a list of all the little traits, and habits she gets from us?" Natasha suggests, but before anyone can object, or approve this idea she adds, "If no one is going to take her to bed I will."

Thor's grip on Lucy tightens, "No, we will be off. Ready, little one?"

Lucy nods, "Goodnight, everyone."

They wish her a goodnight as well, and Pepper adds after Thor disappears with the child, "She's adorable. Did you see those curls?"

Natasha smiles, "She definitely got that trait from me, I used to have curly hair like that at her age."

Tony pouts a little complaining, "I haven't seen one thing she's gotten from me."

Pepper rolls her eyes, "You haven't been very observant then to see she pouts just as you do."

Clint speaks, while laughing at Tony's reaction to what Pepper had just said, "Well, she's a daddy's girl, and Thor has beaten us all to the chase."

"Just you wait, when Thor leaves I bet she'll cling to someone else." Tony said, and puffs out his chest a little, "And I'm going to be the one that she does."

"No way," Clint scoffs, rising up out of his own chair, "If we're betting on anyone it'll be Cap for sure."

"I would bet on that." Bruce confirms with Clint.

Steve blushes, rubbing the back of his head, "I don't know about that."

Natasha smirks adding, "Now boys, you better watch out, because Pepper, and I have her all to ourselves tomorrow." Pepper smirks along with her, and Natasha trails on, "We just might persuade her thoughts about you all..."

All the boys equally pale at this.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I am back! Sorry for delays, but that's life! Thanks to all who favorited, and followed this story! I'm hoping you are stilling enjoying this tale. I enjoy writing fluff, as you can probably tell. Anyways! Onward!

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Disclaimer: Do you think Robert Downey Jr. reads fanfic? I like to believe that him, and the others get together and read them. It's called the Avengers Bookclub. I don't own their characters so...Yeah.

Chapter 6: Lucy's Shopping Day

"A rainbow bridge?" Lucy questioned, trailing behind Thor for breakfast.

"Yes, it leads into Asgard." Thor smiles down at her, he enjoyed talking about his home and Lucy seemed to enjoy hearing about it with him. Thor's heart ached, because Lucy's inquisitiveness reminded him of Jane's own questions for him. He wished to see Jane, but tomorrow he would be leaving, so as he would be saying hello to her it would be a goodbye as well. He believed Jane would not think too kindly at that.

"That sounds amazing!" Lucy gushed, already imagining it in her head, "Can I see it? Can I go with you when you go back?"

All the Avengers freezes over their breakfast, as Lucy hops into a seat beside Thor, and Steve. Thor shuts his eyes for second to regain his emotions, "Lucy," He grabs her chin gently for her to look at him, "you can't go with me."

Lucy frowns, shrugging away from his hand on her chin, "Why not?"

"I'm taking Loki with me, and I do not want you to be around him." He slowly said, hoping the child understands.

"Oh." Lucy turns away from Thor back to the table, "When are you leaving then?"

Thor winces, "Tomorrow."

"That soon?" Lucy croaks.

"Unfortunately, this can no longer be stalled. I need to take Loki to my father for his own trial there." Thor cranes his face into her view to see how she was handling it, "Do you understand, little one?"

Her eyes flash a green color, "That Loki ruins everything, right, I got that!" Her green eyes spark with fury at Thor, "And just when are you coming back?"

Thor opens his mouth, but closes it quietly. He was at a loss for words. He had no idea if he would come back, or when he would be needed again...Or if he would ever come back. Suddenly guilt struck at him he was leaving Lucy here, who he was growing attached to. He should have never let her get that close to him, because he was becoming no better than what his brother had done.

Her eyes turned back to a soft brown, "You're not coming back." Her eyes downcast to the table, "Can I ever visit you?"

Thor perks up, maybe she could...Thor sees the looks of his fellow teammates shaking their head for him not to even consider the idea. He sighs, "Lady Lucy, I don't think it would be wise for you to visit."

Lucy looks defeated, but nods, "Okay."

She would miss Thor, he was the first of the Avengers that showed compassion, and kindness to her. He didn't think that she was a monster, and that made the world of difference to her. Was it selfish to wish that he would just stay? Or maybe even wishing that she could go with him, but then there was Loki. He would be with Thor, and seeing him again after what he done to her. Lucy wasn't sure how she would react to that.

Someone coughs to get her out of her thoughts. She blinks at Bruce who called at her attention, "Yes?"

"What would you like for breakfast, Lucy?" He asked, holding out a skillet with a nice looking omelet filled with a variety of vegetables.

Lucy can feel, and hear her stomach grumble at seeing a nice home cooked meal. She was starving, and the omelet smelt delicious. Lucy though didn't really though want to eat especially being beside Thor who was glancing at her rather pitifully. She couldn't handle it. It made her own stomach flip over to know she wouldn't ever see him again. She would rather start now to distance herself between him, and her.

"I don't want any, but thank you though." She says politely.

"I could fix you pancakes if you like," Bruce offers, "and I know we have some poptarts around here. There hidden away, so Thor can't eat them all."

A painful flop at her belly hits her by hearing Thor's name, "I-I'm not very hungry."

Pepper, who now graces the team with her presence, addresses Lucy, "Lucy, sweetheart, you need to eat something this morning."

Lucy shakes her head, and is once more polite to everyone, "No, I'm alright, thank you though."

"Lady Lucy, I will not let you leave this table tell you have something to eat." Thor says firmly, he would not have the child starve herself in his care.

Something in Lucy twitches after hearing how authoritative Thor's voice sounded. A little anger, and annoyance pushed through her mind causing a voice to say in her head, **_"Let me handle this." _**It was clear as day in her head, and Lucy could feel the voice pushing her back out existence. She was now struggling to get back she didn't know what the voice was doing with her own body, because she didn't feel attach to it any longer.

Then she came back just in a flash of reality.

She was standing on her stool, looking down at Thor, who was covered by everyone's own breakfast. Lucy's mouth open to ask why he was covered in an arrangement of breakfast food, but then she saw her own hands. They too were covered in a mix of different food choices, then Lucy knew why Thor was covered in food. She had done it, the evidence spoke highly in her court. She was speechless. How could she have done this without knowing? Or remembering?

"Are you quite done, Lady Lucy?" Thor asks coldly, wiping his eyes to get cereal, and egg out of them.

Oh, no, she had made Thor mad! A bile in her throat pushed up, but she keeps it down. She was sick at herself for doing what looks like a child would do if they didn't have their way. A tantrum, as a child would have. Why did she do that? She was better than that. She knew better than that.

"I-I didn't-" Lucy starts, but stops when Thor stands up towering over her.

"I am going to go change out of these garnets, besides I do not feel completely welcome here." He says harshly, and his eyes snap down at Lucy, "If I am to hear you have not had some form of food this fine morning, Lady Lucy, you will be in even more trouble than you are." His jaw clenches, and he leaves the table abruptly.

Lucy can see the hurt she caused him, and before she knows it she's trying to chase off after him, "Thor! No, I-" Hands grab her pulling her feet off the floor.

Steve is pulling her back, and sitting her on his legs. He wraps one arm to keep her from escaping. He didn't want another pool incident to happen on his watch. Steve also knew Thor needed to be left alone for the time being. To let off some steam that Lucy had caused him to have. Though Steve was confused, Lucy seemed to be a well behaved child who just happened to have bad anxiety, and a lack of self confidence in herself. So Steve didn't understand why she had the outburst he knew she was upset over Thor leaving, but Lucy seemed the type of person who tried to hide her feelings rather than show them. It made no sense to him, and Lucy seemed just as confused at him.

"Natasha will you hand me a wet rag?" Steve asks Natasha who was closest near the sink to reach. She obliges, and Steve starts to wipe off Lucy's hands that were smeared with all kinds of breakfast foods. He was gentle with her making sure not to rub to hard, so her hand wouldn't be an irritated red color. Steve even spoke softly to her, "Lucy, that was very disrespectful of you, care to tell us why you did it?"

Lucy looked away from everyone ashamed of herself, "I don't know."

"Lucy, I know you were upset with Thor leaving, but that doesn't mean throwing a fit over it. Thor was just trying-" Steve starts.

Lucy shakes her head, "I didn't do it."

Steve starts rubbing off the backs of her hands now, as Tony starts, "Uh, sweetheart, we all watched you do it, so that definitely can't be your excuse."

Lucy leans her head back on Steve's chest, and mutters under her breath were Steve can only hear, "I came back…Thor…I didn't even know what I had done…He was so mad…"

"Lucy, what do you mean you came back?" Steve questioned the tiny ten year old, as he finished cleaning her skinny fingers.

"I was pushed out. She said to let her handle it." Lucy answers back with, "I didn't-I didn't know…I couldn't…"

"Your other personality." Natasha says to her, and looks at the others surrounding the table, "It must be her version of the other guy."

Bruce hums thinking about Lucy's behavior, and how Natasha was very right on the matter. He speaks up saying, "Only this one is less violent." He winces though when he sees that Clint's own breakfast plate had been smashed to smithereens by Lucy, "Maybe just a tad violent, but nothing too extreme."

"Just a big tantrum then again that was only a glimpse of what that side of her could do." Clint points out, scraping his plate into the trash.

Steve said nothing, he felt immensely sorry for the child having to go through such a change. Especially one that change her whole world upside down. He could tell she wasn't taking too kindly to any of it, and finding out this new information was bringing her into further panic. He watched as the curly headed blond was beginning to tremble in his own lap, even as the team continued to talk about this new thing with her. Steve sat the washrag to the side, and dried his hand on his pants before comforting Lucy.

With a watchful eye, Pepper watched as Steve tried to soothe the child, unlike the others at the table who were babbling on. The female CEO of Stark Industries heard the super solider kind words to mellow the child, "Lucy, it's alright, you didn't mean to. You can't control it, Thor will understand."

Lucy looks miserably to Steve, "They don't understand it though, how could he? I just don't want to be like this." She shakes a little more, "I just want to be me again. Not this."

Pepper's heart receives a painful lurch, and then turns briskly to the party that chats about Lucy's newfound ability, "Could you all not talk about this in front of her? Obviously she's frighten by this, so let's not make it worse shall we?" Tony almost opens his mouth, but Pepper beats him to the punch, "We're all in agreement? Great. Now Lucy, why don't we see if we can make some cinnamon rolls for your breakfast?"

Lucy's trembles stop some in Steve's lap, but Steve keeps his arms closed around her securely to make her feel calm. Lucy wiggles a bit, and tucks her hair in her ears before answering, "Can I have some toast, and jam, instead?"

Pepper smiles brightly, "Sure thing, sweetheart!" And Pepper doesn't waste time, and brings Lucy what she asks for. She lays the toast in front of her, and the jam too, "What would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice?" She asks timidly, and Pepper gladly pours her a glass.

"Lucy are you ready to go shopping with Natasha, and I?" Pepper changes the subject to a lighter matter, and to steer away from the obvious awkwardness the past subject was bringing.

Lucy munches on her toast, as she leans back into Steve, "I guess I am…It's not going to be boring is it?"

"Why would you think it would be boring?" Pepper asks, taking the seat beside Steve, and Lucy.

"'Cause shopping for clothes _is_ boring, and we're going to be doing it all day, right?" Lucy lifts her orange juice up to her mouth to take a sip.

"Well, I also thought you could look for things for your room." Pepper offers up to Lucy, she didn't want the child to be too bored while they were away.

"Really?" She asks excitedly, her room was so bland it needed something that would brighten up the place, "Is it okay with you, Tony?"

Tony gives her a face, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's your room." She states blandly.

"No, sweetheart, it's your room, and you can do what ever you like to it. If your going to be living here you might as well make it home for yourself." Tony says, as he dumps his plate into the sink he turns back to Lucy, Steve, Pepper, and Natasha, "Have fun today, ladies."

"What? Tony, I'm not-" Lucy face turns to him, her face pleading him to coming along with the girls. He can hear Tony snicker at him, and Clint as well. Bruce even smirks while reading his newspaper at the table. He sighs, refusing to disappoint the girl, "Fine, I'll go."

"Like I said, have fun ladies." Tony smirks, as he walks off feeling proud of his joke.

"Lucy, how about you and I go get ready?" Natasha asked, holding out her hand for Lucy to take, "I washed your clothes for you, and put them in the dyer they should be done now. Wanna go get them?"

Lucy chugs the last little bit of her orange down, and grabs Natasha's hand before jumping off of Steve's lap it was a long drop, "Thank you, Natasha."

She follows Natasha closely, as they pass each room to reach the elevator. They go down a floor to Natasha bedroom, where on her bed Lucy's clothes are neatly folded. Natasha puts them in her arms, and pushes her towards the bathroom to change. She immediately throws off Natasha's sweats, to be in her own clothes once more. It was her patchwork dress, and her purple sweater. Her shoes were just black boots that were scuffed up, and had a hole in her pinky toe area.

She came out of the restroom, and Natasha gave her a smile, "You look more like you now."

Lucy smiles brightly, "_I feel more like me._" Speaking of feeling more like herself, "Can I go find, Thor, before we leave?"

Natasha takes her hand, and leads her out the door, "Tell you what, I'll help you find him when we get back is that alright?"

Lucy frowns, "I wanted to apologize to him though."

"You can when we get back, besides it's not even your fault it's your other side." Natasha said nonchalantly, trying to get the girl out of the town while someone explained to Thor what had happened over breakfast.

Lucy still frowns, but nods, "Okay." She keeps hold of Natasha's hand, until they reach outside where Steve, and Pepper are. She goes to reach for Steve's hand, and looks to the two older women, "Where are we going first?"

"Clothes shopping first," Pepper states, as there car pulls up to take them to their destination. There's a tiny groan from Lucy that makes Steve smirk, and Pepper looks down at her, "That's why we'll get that out of the way first. Now, hop in."

Lucy hops in the back clicking on her seatbelt, as Natasha sits beside her, and then Pepper. While Steve on the other hand sits in the passengers seat. It's a quiet ride, Lucy takes notice as Pepper starts on her phone, and Steve gazing out the window. Natasha though smiles at her, and signs, "_I spy with my little eye something blue._" Lucy smiles big, she loved that Natasha spoke her language. She turns to the window to start guessing. They continue there game until the car stops, enough to where both her and Natasha were tied in points.

"_Can we play again in the car when we leave?_" Lucy asks with her hands, while Natasha helps her out of the car.

"_Yes._" Natasha nods, "_Though you should play with Clint, he's a lot harder playing that game. Eyes of a hawk._"

Lucy giggles at the joke she made, Steve raises his eyebrows, "What's so funny?"

Lucy forgetting that she could speak decides to sign instead, "_Natasha made a joke._"

Steve looks at her again, and Natasha signs to her, "Switch over to speaking now, okay?"

Lucy blushes, but nods, "Sorry, still in the habit of it, I guess."

Steve takes her hand, "No, it's alright it's the first way of speaking that you learned. I would even loved it if you could teach me."

"Really?" Lucy bounces on her heels with excitement.

"Really." Lucy squeals, "Natasha! Pepper! Did you hear that? I'm going to teach Steve how to sign with me!"

Pepper smiles at her enthusiasm, "That's great, sweetie. Now are you ready to shop for some clothes?"

Lucy's enthusiasm drops a bit, "Where not going to spend a lot of time clothes shopping right?"

"Hopefully, it won't be too long for your sake, malyutka." Natasha patted her head, as all four of them worked their way into the mall.

LINE BREAK

Lucy was about to bang her head into a wall. They had been in the clothes section for at least two hours now. Pepper was the worst making her try on all different types of things, also Steve was a close second picking out dresses for Lucy to have, or try on. Natasha had somehow found a way to appear, and disappear from the group. Lucy wondered how she managed that, but then she would come back with outfits she had picked out on her own for Lucy. Lucy of course did pick out a few things, but not nearly as many as Steve, Pepper, and Natasha had.

"Spin, Lucy." Pepper commanded, as she along with Natasha, and Steve sat on the couch of the dress room analyzing her new dress she had put on. It was a dress that wasn't one that even she would consider wearing. It was like one of those pageant dresses that the toddlers would wear to make them adorable. It was like she was a cupcake that had a glitter bomb in it that was ready to explode at any minute.

"I don't think it's as pretty as the last one she had on." Natasha comments, eyeing the dress on the small child.

"Don't we have enough dresses that we've already bought already?" Lucy whines, as she recalls the other million types of dresses they had gotten.

"I think Lucy right," Steve says, as he pulls out a pair of overalls in Lucy's size, "Let's work on pants now, or overalls. There the same thing, right?"

Lucy groans taking the overalls from him, "Can one of you help me out of this dress then? I can't reach it, because of the frills." Natasha scoots her into the dressing room, and helps her undo the zipper, "Why do I even need to try on a dress like this? When am I ever going to wear this?" She complains.

Natasha smirks, helping her out of the dress and into the pair of overalls Steve picked out, "You may have to go to dinner parties with any of us if I had to guess. Also," Natasha bends down, and taps her nose, "You look adorable in all of them."

Lucy pouts, "I'm not adorable."

"Uh-huh, now let's go show them." Natasha smiles, at how well the overall fit her and lead her out of her dressing room.

Pepper, and Steve both gush as Natasha did with the denim overalls. They get the overalls, and all the other million pieces of clothing that she had tried on in this store. Lucy changes back into her normal clothes, hoping that this would be the last clothing store they hit today. She walks out, and Steve takes her hand explaining that Pepper, and Natasha both went to pay. Lucy walks with him to meet back up with the two women.

Lucy's eye catches the aisle of toys on there way to the cash register. Steve doesn't seem to see Lucy eyeing all the things she could play with. He focused on the register where he sees Pepper, and Natasha standing with a huge pile of clothing waiting to be purchased. He shakes his head, and walks over without realizing that Lucy had left his grip to make her way to the section of toys she was eyeing to begin with.

Steve causally leans on the counter, "How are we doing?"

"It looks like it's going to be a while before we're ringed up." Natasha says, nodding her head to the stack of clothing that was about to tip over.

Pepper adds in, "Why don't you go ahead, and take Lucy to go pick out things for her room? I know she's been waiting patiently to do that."

"Sounds like a good plan." Steve nods.

"Rodgers," Natasha says alarmingly, "where is Lucy?"

"She's right-Oh no." He looks down to where Lucy is suppose to be, and she isn't, "Oh my God, Nat, I lost the kid."

"Steve, it's okay…"Pepper says, taking his shoulder in her hand, "She probably-"

"I thought Tony would be the one to lose her!" Steve panics, looking around franticly for the small blonde.

"Steve, get a grip she probably just wondered off." Natasha calms him, "Why don't you, and I go search for her? She can't be too far."

By the time Natasha had said these words Steve had took off rushing to find the child he lost on his watch. Natasha shook her head, and started to think like Lucy. Turns out that really did the trick, because she had found the girl playing with stuff animals all around her. She wasn't alone though, a store worker happened to find Lucy first, and was not too happy the child had pulled out so many toys from the bin. Lucy shook as he yelled at her.

"Who do you think has to clean your mess up kid? Huh? Not saying anything." The store guy asked, putting his hand on his hips as Lucy didn't speak, "What are you deaf, or something?"

Natasha growled, "Leave her alone."

Lucy turns her head to see her savior, and runs to Natasha. Natasha swoops down to pick her up, and Lucy is frantically signing, "_Sorry! Sorry! I was going to put them back! I promise!_"

Natasha clasps her one hand onto Lucy's hand to make her stop signing, "It's alright, malyutka. I know you were." Natasha glares back at the man, "What's your problem? Scaring a little kid for playing? What's wrong with you?"

The man stutters angrily, "What's the problem with you not keeping an eye on your kid? Bad parenting if you ask me." Then the man thinks, "Or maybe it's because the kid has something wrong with her in the head."

Natasha cracks her neck hearing this, just as Steve comes rushing in, "Lucy! There you are!" He sees Natasha in a furious stare down with the store helper, "Uh, Nat?"

"Hold. Lucy." Natasha growls, handing off Lucy to Steve. Steve takes her, and places her on his hip, and watches as suddenly Natasha tackles the man to the ground. Steve's eyes widen in surprise what had he missed?

LINE BREAK

"Good news is he's not pressing charges." Pepper says sighing, as she talks on the phone with Tony in the security office in the mall. They had them all taken to after the fiasco went down. She paces on the concrete floor, "Yes, she's here. No, he didn't hurt her. Yeah, hold on. Lucy?"

Lucy, who has taken a seat in Steve's lap her head lifts up pitifully at Pepper, "Yeah?"

"Tony wants to talk to you." Pepper hands her the phone, "I'm going to talk to the security guards, alright?" Lucy, and Steve both nod.

"Hello?" Lucy says sadly.

"I guess Natasha took the shop till you drop thing a little too far with that man, huh?" Tony jokes over the phone, Lucy doesn't respond, "Hey, Pep, told me what the guy said to Natasha, and you that wasn't nice. Did he say anything before Natasha got there?"

Lucy picks at her dress, "I dunno."

Tony hums, "He did. Do you want to tell me what he said?"

"He just said I was a stupid brat." Lucy mumbles, curling up more in Steve's lap.

Tony huffs out a little anger breath, "Did he say or do anything else?"

Lucy shakes her head, "No, that's when Natasha came."

"Well, listen, that man had no right in saying that to you. I'm glad Natasha kick his ass-"

Steve takes the phone from Lucy hearing him curse, "Tony, watch the language around her."

"This phone call was made for Lucy not you. By the way, good job losing the kid!" Steve starts to utter something a curse word, "Language, Cap. Now hand over the phone to my girl."

Steve puts the phone back up to Lucy's ear, "Tony, is Natasha going to get into big trouble because of me?"

Tony sighs, "No, sweetheart, you heard Pepper she isn't going to be charge with anything, and it's not your fault. It's that little fu-"

Steve takes the phone back quickly, "Goodbye Tony. Lucy say goodbye."

"Bye Tony." Steve clicks the off button before he can say anymore curse words to the girl. Lucy looks up to see Pepper had came back with Natasha. Natasha smiles at her beckoning her over to her. Lucy hops down off Steve's lap to slowly walk towards the spy. Lucy looks up at her, "I'm glad you're not in prison, but you didn't have to do that for me."

"I did have to do it for you, malyutka." Natasha grabs her chin softly, "As long as you're my kid I will protect you." Lucy grips tight around Natasha waist thanking her endlessly for her kind words.


End file.
